After Sex
by Nightmared
Summary: Faire l'amour c'est chouette, ça fait du bien mais y a pas que ça. Une fois l'orgasme passé, l'intimité est plus intense. Pour Midorima, c'est le moment le plus adéquate pour câliner son petit-ami. Et oui, qui l'aurait cru! Shin-chan adore les câlins! ( premier OS en ligne) ( futurs os: AoKaga, KagaKuro).


**Hola Chicos! ~ **  
**Bon je sais je sais, c'est pas sérieux de commencer un nouveau recueil d'OS alors que j'ai ma fic AoKise à continuer et tout et tout mais j'suis en manque de nian-niantise là les gars! Du coup j'vous promets ce recueil sera pas long! Preuve en est, tous mes OS seront relativement court et vraiment vraiiiiiiiiiment très niais. 8D**

** J'espère que vous aimerez! Ciao ~ **

**• Disclamer — L'oeuvre, les personnages et l'histoire viennent du manga Kuroko no Basket de notre incroyable Tadatoshi Fukimaki-sensei. On applaudit! ~ **

**• Pairing — Ici _MidoTaka_. Est prévu un os _AoKaga, KagaKuro_ et peut être d'autre. ~ **

**• Rating — T.**

**• Résumé (simple) — **Le sexe c'est bien beau mais c'est pas juste mettre le concombre dans l'étui et c'est finit. Quand deux personnes font l'amour, y a l'ambiance avant et l'ambiance après. Ils réagissent tous différemment, certains s'endorment directement, d'autres discutent, se câlinent, se confie et d'autre encore se font à manger! Bref. Après l'orgasme, la vie continue.

**/!\ OS NON CORRIGÉ!**

* * *

Shin-chan c'est un tsundere. Un purée de gros tsundere qui déteste que je lui dise. Mais il a aussi ses moments où il laisse tomber le masque et où il devient tout guimauve sans même s'en rendre compte. Au début j'ai absolument pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner là dessus mais maintenant je profite simplement de ses petits laissés allés car je les adore. Ca fait six mois que nous sortons ensemble. Quatre que nous avons une vie sexuelle des plus... active. Et trois semaines que nous dormons nu l'un avec l'autre. Et alors depuis qu'on pionce comme ça, j'ai découvert un truc de fou: Midorima est super câlin.

Je vous assure! Il adore les câlins!

Exemple. Ce soir j'ai passé la soirée chez lui tranquille pépère, le monsieur à râlé parce que j'ai raté son omelette, bref rien d'exceptionnel, il a bossé pendant que je m'évertuais à lui tirer les vers du nez et puis finalement, une taquinerie en entrainant une autre, ça a finit au lit et il s'est passé... ce qu'il devait se passer!

C'était chaud, intense et vraiment bon.

Bref. J'me sens bien, satisfait et comme je le disais précédemment, j'ai encore profité du penchant niais de mon adorable tsundere qui – comme à son habitude depuis trois semaines – m'a regardé pendant de longues minutes alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et sans rien dire, il m'a caressé l'épaule. C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence. D'abord l'épaule, puis il descend souvent sa main contre mon coude, il remonte. Encore l'épaule puis le cou, ensuite les flancs. Il essaye de compter mes côtes puis finalement je râle parce que ça chatouille et de fil en aiguille, il termine toujours par me laisser son bras comme oreiller tandis que son autre main se plante sur ma hanche et n'en bouge plus. Et ça fait déjà dix minutes maintenant qu'il me caresse avec son pouce en me regardant silencieusement. J'adore.

« Alors Shin-chan, dingue de moi? ~ Que je lui susurre contre le cou, confortablement installé sur son bras droit.

**—** Silence. »

Ah ça, ça changera jamais. Il déteste que je lui fasse remarquer ses petites attitudes de bisounours. Oh et en plus il en rougit! Je le vois pincer les lèvres et l'entend grommeler. Monsieur n'aime pas être interrompu dans son moment douceur, pauvre petit. Dommage, ce soir je suis d'humeur taquine.

Je lui ai souris de toutes mes dents en passant moi aussi mes bras autour de son torse. Dire que ce tas de muscle m'appartient...! C'est tellement grisant et agréable de pouvoir toucher son corps comme ça, sans pensées perverses mais juste pour le plaisir de le caresser et de profiter véritablement de tout ce qu'il m'offre. Lui aussi il aime les choses simples parfois, les câlins sans arrières pensées.

Oh! Bah tiens, il vient de glisser sa main contre mes fesses. J'en souris discrètement.

« Ce que tu touches te plait Shin-chan? Tu veux repartir pour un tour grand coquin? ~ »

Je sais que mon ton l'énerve, c'est pour ça que je le prends d'ailleurs. Je l'entends soupirer, le vois fermer les yeux d'agacement et vlan. Il me pince le cul le p'tit con! Je hoquète de surprise, fronce les sourcils et ni une ni deux, je lui saute au cou pour le mordre un quart de seconde.

**«** Bakao!

**—** Bah qu'est-ce qu'y'a beau-gosse?

**—** Calme toi un peu!

**— **T'aimes pas quand je t'embête après avoir l'avoir fait hein? T'es toujours grognon ~

**— **Je ne suis grognon que quand tu me donnes des raisons de l'être.

**— **Ah ah, tu veux donc dire que tu n'aimes pas quand je souligne le fait que t'es un tsundere de furieux qui adore me tripoter les fesses après m'avoir fait grimper au rideau pendant plus d'une heure? Intéressant. ~ **»**

Oh le petit Shin-chan! Il rougit! Rah il me fait craquer, c'est trop adorable. Il sait tout faire décidément. Me faire gémir, rougir et tout et tout. C'est génial. J'en ai encore des papillons dans l'estomac. Il me fusille du regard alors que je passer mes bras autour de son cou pour me frotter contre son corps. Je l'aime tellement mon adorable tsundere.

Il plisse les yeux et me fusille une nouvelle fois du regard, les joues toute rouges.

**«** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans le fait que je profite d'un moment intime avec mon petit-ami pour lui caresser les fesses? **»**

Ouah. Il est sérieux mon Shin-chan là?! Et il me balance ça la mine sombre et le visage tout rouge! J'en perds mon japonais! Je reste même bouché bée devant sa répartie qui se veut des plus naturelle et j'en oublie de réfléchir à une réplique taquine. Des fois il est tellement directe et honnête que ça me choque. Mais dans le bon sens du termes. Il rigolait vraiment pas quand il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait tout si tant est que j'en fasse autant.

J'en souris de satisfaction et me calme aussitôt, baissant ma tête pour me laisser aller dans ses bras. Comment il veut que je résiste lorsqu'il me sort ce genre de truc? C'est embarrassant, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte! Enfin tu me diras, vu la couleur de ses joues, il doit bien se rendre compte de la niaiserie qu'il vient de balancer. Lui. Le grand Midorima Shintaro qui s'adonne aux réponses toutes sucrées toutes douces pour draguer son copain au lit. Demain promis j'lui ressortirai dans le nez!

Mais plus ce soir. Maintenant je profite.

Il a reposé ses mains sur mes fesses et en caresse une du dos des ongles. Ca me file des frissons dans tout le corps. Il a déjà remonté la couette sur nos corps mais c'est juste que cette sensation d'être touché comme ça... c'est purement divin. Y a rien de sexuel ou autre, c'est simplement un petit moment intime dont Midorima a le secret.

**«** Y a aucun mal à ça Shin-chan. Ca me plait, tu le sais bien. Je murmure dans son cou.

**—** Alors tais-toi et profite. » Qu'il me répond le ton faussement autoritaire.

J'ai envie de lui répondre un joyeux « à vos ordres! » mais il risquerait de perdre patience et de me tourner le dos en boudant. Je me contente donc de l'embrasser dans le cou avant de me frotter contre son torse et je ferme les yeux. Ses mains sont toujours là, elles me caressent lentement, délicatement. Elles ne restent pas que sur mes fesses, elles se baladent aussi sur mes hanches, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes reins et mes omoplates. C'est doux, tiède. J'adore quand il me câline. Personne ne sait qu'il est comme ça, qu'il est vraiment attentionné et délicat avec moi, malgré son caractère de Tsundere!

Midorima Shintaro est gentil. Et il aime les câlins. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. ~

* * *

**Et ouais! C'est OVER! 8D**  
**Prochain os? Ca sera un AoKaga tout aussi nian-nian-culcul-la-praline 8D**  
**Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez! Love sur vous les z'amis ~ **

**/!\ OS NON CORRIGÉ!**


End file.
